The punishment
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: Zoro has angered a god and now everyone except him and Nami have been turned into babies! Now they have to find a way to change them back, and take care of them! But in the confusion of Monty Python ripoffs and Buggy the Clown can the two find love? ZoNa
1. Wrath of the gods!

**The Punishment**

**Welcome to 'the punishment' I have been planning to make this for quite a while. But every night I would forget to do it! That's pretty much all I have got to say! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or its characters. Please don't sue! I'm so desperately poor!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was a regular morning on the going merry.

The crew had just defeated Sir Crocodile and was relaxing for the first time in months.

Due to their tiredness of their recent journeys Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin were sleeping. However Zoro, for the first time in known history, was awake on the going merry.

"Man" said Zoro "Why can't I sleep! Well, if I can't sleep, I might as well find something to do!"

Zoro was looking around the ship trying to find something _anything_.

"Hey a tree!" said Zoro excitingly as he looked out to a far off island with a tree on it. Zoro kept staring at the tree for hours, he never stopped looking at it until it was gone. "That was great!" said Zoro, slowly starting to lose it.

10 minutes later...

Zoro was still looking around for something to do. Then Zoro saw something in the corner of his eye, the ship's cannons.

"That will do..." said Zoro. Zoro walked over to the cannons, he had never actually used one. But he had seen Usopp do it enough times, if he could do it so could he. Zoro loaded up a cannon and aimed it at a mountain and fired.

It went flying towards the mountain, but unfortunately it went too far up and hit a cloud.

"Oh well" said Zoro.

Then suddenly, the cloud started getting bigger and darker, until the whole sky had been filled up with darkness. The seas started to get rough and lightning was striking, then a booming voice screamed

"**WHO DARES AWAKEN ME!" **

"Oh that can't be good" said Zoro.

"**YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER! AS WELL AS MY OTHER COMPANIONS!" **said the voice.

"Uh... companions?" asked Zoro.

"**YES THE OTHER 400, 000 GODS OF THE SKY!" **replied the voice.

"G-gods?" asked Zoro nervously.

"**PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" **said the voice.

"Zoro! What is going on!" said Nami, just awakening.

"Uh... I don't know" said Zoro "You poorly navigated us into dangerous lands?"

Nami looked at the cannons "Have you been doing something irreponsable?" asked Nami.

"No more irreponsable than usual" said Zoro.

"Did you anger a god?" asked Nami.

"Uh... no" said Zoro.

"Did you anger 400, 000 gods?" asked Nami.

"Uh... yes" confessed Zoro.

"Well hurry up and do something about it before it gets worse!" ordered Nami.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah I'm trying to sleep here" said Sanji.

"Cant a deer get some shut-eye?" asked Chopper.

"I get to sleep to sleep for the first time since I joined this crew and you have to wake me?" said Usopp.

"Jeez, even Sir Crocodile let me get more shut eye..." said Robin.

"**YOU PUNISHMENT HAS BEEN DECIDED ZORO!" **said the voice.

"Yeah" said Zoro "What's that?"

"**WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU RESTART YOUR LIFE!" **said the voice "**WE ARE GOING TO FORCE YOU TO BECOME AN INFANT ONCE AGAIN!" **

"Oh come on!" said Zoro "Can't you give me a time out or something?"

"Yeah!" said Sanji "When you think about it that means we gotta take care of him! We gotta feed him and-"

"**SILENCE!" **said the voice. Then an anvil fell from the clouds and hit Sanji in the head, knocking him out cold.

"**NOW TAKE THIS!" **screamed the voice as lightning came and hit... Luffy. Luffy slowly began to shrink, and shrink and shrink until a small baby in a pile of clothes was left.

"**DAM! MISSED!" **said the voice "**LET'S TRY AGAIN!" **

This time lighting hit Usopp causing the same thing to happen.

"**WOW IM BAD AT THIS..." **said the god "**LET'S TRY AGAIN!" **

This time the lighting hit Sanji's unconscious body. Same thing as last time.

**"UH..." **said the voice "**THIS TIME IT SHALL HIT!"**

The lighting came and hit chopper and made him a baby.

"**THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING..." **said the god "**ONE MORE SHOT!" **

The lighting striked and hit Robin her turned her into a baby.

The voice was panting hardly at this point "**SCREW THIS!" **said the voice "**WE'LL MAKE THIS YOUR PUNISHMENT! SO LONG!" **The cloud began to shrink and fade away.

Zoro looked at what was left. Zoro and Nami were the only ones not turned into babies. "This is all your fault Zoro!" shouted Nami.

"Me!" said Zoro in shock "I had nothing to do with it! Except for... and... Also... you know what? It doesn't matter whose fault it is! The point we gotta take care of these guys!"

Nami looked down at the babies. "Your right, well first things first we better get them some clothes"

"Right" said Zolo "and where do we get the clothes?"

"Um..." said Nami "Give me a minute..."

"Sigh..." said Zolo "I would have rather been the baby..."

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**And so chapter one hits the fanfic highway like a flaming sack of crap. I shall update whenever I can so keep an eye out for it. Please review!**


	2. Finding a Cure

**The Punishment**

**Welcome back to the punishment! It's been so long! How have you survived without a whole... day without me! Like last time I got nothing to say! So let's cut the crap and begin!**

**Disclaimer: While we're on the subject of cutting the crap...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a day since everyone had been the previous incidents occurred. Somehow Nami had been able to find clothes, diapers, food and other needs for the babies without leaving the ship. They were all in the kitchen, and all the babies were in highchairs

"I still don't know how you got all this stuff" said Zoro.

"Yeah" said Nami "Me neither"

"Well anyway" said Zoro "We both know what needs to be done right now"

"Your completely right Zoro" agreed Nami.

"Great!" said Zoro "I'll fire up the oven! I say we eat Usopp first!"

"WHAT! NO!" said Nami in horror.

"But you said it needed to be done!" said Zoro.

"I meant turning them back to normal!" said Nami "Besides, Usopp would be stringy and taste foul due to all his running"

"Your right" said Zolo "Well how do we change them back?"

"I don't know" said Nami "But we have to find away! Maybe if we read some of chopper's books they could tell us away"

"Well let's try that" said Zoro "Wait a minute! I can't read!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami "I've seen you read plenty of times!" (Actually, I've never seen him read so can he read? Hm, I'll have to consult Oda on that one...)

"We'll usually I would just pretend to understand what it says and it always seems to fool everyone" explained Zoro.

"Alright then" said Nami "Here's what we'll do. I'll go into chopper's room with Robin, Chopper and Sanji, while you stay out here and take care of Luffy & Usopp."

"Ok!" agreed Zoro "Just a few questions first"

"Shoot" said Nami.

"Well to start with" said Zoro "How do you change a diaper? How do you feed them? What the hell is that caged bed over there? Where's the baby food? When should they take their naps? Are their toys flammable? Are..."

2 hours later...

"And finally, shaking them does kill them" explained Nami.

"Oh... _kills_ them" said Zolo "Well now that I know about that, I'm ready!"

"Good!" said Nami "I'll be in Chopper's room" Nami took Robin, Chopper and Sanji, and went to chopper's room.

Zoro looked down at Luffy and Usopp.

Luffy was roughly the size of a football, Luffy had no shirt on, but he had a big red bib with the straw hat flag on it, as well as a diaper and he still had the hat, though it was too big for him and covered half his face and a quick glance would say that he is 5 months old.

Usopp's nose was still very long, though it was much shorter, also he had a brown shirt and little brown boxers over his diaper, Usopp looked about 6 months old.

"You guys look pretty cute" said Zoro "I don't like cute. It makes me sick"

Then suddenly, something hit Zoro in the forehead.

"Ow!" said Zolo "What the... Oh crap!"

Usopp had pulled out a slingshot from his diaper (yes, I did get the idea off of rugrats) and was firing peas at Zolo.

"Ack! Peas! My one weakness!" said Zoro.

"Bub ba looba!" babbled Luffy, and Usopp started firing little bits of corn.

"Ack Corn! My other one weakness!" said Zoro "Where is this stuff coming from! I- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Usopp was loading up his slingshot... with something from his diaper...

"Oh good god!" sobbed Zoro "Children! Please have mercy! Please!"

Usopp and Luffy looked at each other and nodded their heads, and fired... brussel sprouts. (Oh please! Do you really think I'd have Usopp fire poo at Zolo? My maturity is much more erect than that! Tee-hee! I just said... I mean... mature!)

"IT BURNS!" screamed Zolo, running around the room "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Meanwhile in Chopper's room...

Nami was reading, trying to find a cure.

"Well this wont help" said Nami and got up to get another medical book. But first she went to the playpen she built to see if the babies we're fine. She looked down at them. Robin was wearing a little black dress and black shoes, her diaper had little pictures of cursed fruit on all over them and she had a small stuffed turtle with her, she was about 2 years old. Chopper looked about the same, though much smaller, plus like Luffy, he still wore his hat despite how big it was on him, he was roughly a month old (In reindeer years.) Sanji's hair was so short that it no longer covered his left eye, plus his cigarette was replaced with a pacifier, also he still had a suit on, but a baby sized one, Sanji was about 10 months old.

"You're all so cute!" said Nami "It's almost a shame to have to change you back!"

Baby Sanji held his hands in the air. "You wanna come up?" asked Nami. Sanji nodded his head. "Okay!" said Nami grabbing Sanji "Up you come! Weeeeeeee!" Nami lifted Sanji up, making rocket noises as she did it. "There you go" said Nami. Nami held Sanji up to her chest... and Sanji gave a little squeeze.

Nami was just about going to dropkick Sanji, when she realized that he was only a baby. "Oh I'm sorry Sanji" apologized Nami "I forgot that you're only a baby! You don't understand what your doing!" Sanji childishly giggled. Not because he had know idea what was happening, but because he _did_ know what was happening. When Sanji was hit by the lightning and turned into a baby, he was unconscious, and it somehow caused only his body to change, but not his mind.

"You look pretty hungry there Sanji" said Nami "I should feed you... But we don't have any bottles... I guess I'll have to breast feed you!" Upon hearing this, Sanji's eyes became the size of dinner plates and his smile covered the rest of his face. "You look happy" said Nami "You must like been fed!" "Boba beby babba bloo..." babbled Sanji with a smirk "Translation: You could say something like that..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**There you go! I hope you all like chapter 2! If you didn't then that's fine, but don't flame! Also, I will instantly delete any reviews that call me a pervert, nut job or immature prick... though I will agree with you first! Any other reviews I'm fine with, See ya! **


	3. the book of youth spells

**The punishment**

**Welcome to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece! If I owned one piece I'd be so rich that I could have a butler type up the disclaimer for me despite the fact that I own it! Wait... that didn't make any sense...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nami has had no luck finding anything in any of the books.

"This isn't good" said Nami, looking down at the babies "I can't find anything that could turn you back to normal"

"My room!" said Robin in a bossy voice.

"Your room? Do you want to go to your room?" asked Nami.

"My room! My room! My room!" said Robin.

"Fine I'll take you to your room!" said Nami. Nami lifted up Robin and walked to Robin's room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Please stop!" begged Zoro "I can't breathe!" Zoro was currently under a pile of vegetables and baby food due to Usopp's and Luffy's attacks.

"Baba Baloo?" asked Usopp. "Myba Heaba Hurba!" said Luffy.

"What the hell are you talking about!" asked Zolo.

"BABA BALOO!" screamed the two at once. Suddenly a barrage of peas, carrots, corn, brussels sprouts, broccoli, cauliflower and cherry tomatoes were flying at Zolo from all directions.

"How are you doing this?" sobbed Zolo "It doesn't make sense" Then Zolo passed out.

Meanwhile at Robin's room...

"Alright Robin we're at your room" said Nami "Now I need to get back to Sanji and chopper so I-"

"You read this!" ordered Robin, holding a book in the air.

"Fine!" said Nami rolling her eyes "I'll read the book to you"

"Not to me" said Robin "To yourself!"

"Wha? What are you-" began Nami but was cut off when she saw what the book was called.

"The book of youth spells!" read Nami "I didn't know you had a book like this!"

"I remembered about it while I sitting in the playpen" said Robin "Now you can make us big again!"

"Yes I could" said Nami "I just have to find a cure for our situation, then we can have it all back to normal! I have to go tell Zoro!"

Back at the kitchen...

"Well you two" said Zoro "You really got a lot of energy in ya! I like that in a baby!"

"Bliby baba boo?" asked Luffy.

"Uh... yes?" answered Zolo.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy and Usopp.

"I have no idea what I just answered but at least it makes you two happy!"

"This is just adorable" said Nami walking into the room.

Since last time, Zoro had gained conscious, stop the two boys from attacking him and then got the two from their chairs and sit on the floor to chat.

"Glad you think so Nami" said Zoro "So how's been going down stairs?"

"Well I didn't find anything in chopper's room except for some books about the cold and some deer porn" said Nami "But Robin gave me this book which may help!"

"Great!" said Zoro "Let's read it! I mean, you read, I pretend to understand!"

"Right!" agreed Nami.

Half an hour later...

"Here's something" said Nami.

"What? This giant leech thing?" asked Zoro pointing to a picture on the wrong page.

"No!" said Nami "This! The wrath of the gods!"

"Oh!" said Zoro "I get it! He he... alright I don't! Just give me the jist of it!"

"Basically" said Nami "There is a cure to the curse that the 400, 000 gods damned us with"

"Well, what is it?" asked Zoro.

"Are rare flower from Monty Python mountain" explained Nami.

"Monty Python?" asked Zoro "That sounds familer..."

"Your right" said Nami "It does sound familer... oh well, let's get leavng as soon as possible!"

"YEAH!" said Zoro "Onwards!"

"But First" said Nami "We are going to have to get someone to take care of them"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"We can't bring them along with us!" explained Nami "Someone is going to have to baby-sit them while we're gone!"

"But who could we get?" asked Zoro "We in the middle of the ocean and miles away from any island!"

"Well, we'll find a way!" said Nami.

"Okay!" said Zolo "Let's do it!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3! See ya!**


	4. Looking for a babysitter

**The punishment**

**Welcome back to the punishment! To those wondering, No this is no longer a romance story. Sorry to those who wanted a ZoNa but I'm just not very good with romances. Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece! So stop asking me...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zoro and Nami had found a way to spread the word about needing a babysitter. How they did that shall not be explained due to lack of knowledge. Here are just a few people trying out for the job of babysitter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Go, 9 in the morning...

"So who's this first applicant?" asked Zoro.

"Well" said Nami "I can't make out her name, but apparently she comes from the beach of crazy flying monkeys"

Just then, a giant flying monkey came and landed on the ship.

"Ah! You're here!" said Nami excitingly "Now first off we are going to need to know your name"

"Oh oh ah ah" shrieked the monkey.

"Oh that's such a lovely name!" said Nami "Also we need to know how much you're working for"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" shrieked the monkey.

"I don't know" said Nami "That seems like a bit much..."

Then the monkey screamed its head off and attacked Zoro "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" screamed Zoro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Go, 10 in the morning...

Next person was a very tall and very red man with horns and a trident.

"So Mr. Devil" said Nami "What experience do you have in taking care of children?"

"I have the souls of millions back at my home" said Mr. Devil.

"And where is it you live?" asked Zoro.

"I come from Hell- I mean Helen Island!" said Mr. Devil.

"Now what do you want in pay?" asked Nami.

"How about... I know!" said Mr. Devil "How about your soul!"

"What do you want my soul for?" asked Nami.

"I want it to use it to make soul muffins" said Mr. Devil "They're perfect with soup!"

"Uh... Sorry Mr. Devil" said Zoro "You're not exactly what we're looking for..."

"Oh very well" said Mr. Devil "I guess its back to Hell for me! Tell Sanji that I'll be seeing him in a few years! Hahahahahahaha!"

There was a puff of red smoke and Mr. Devil was gone.

"He seemed nice" said Nami

"Looked like a bit of a religious guy though" said Zoro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Go, Midday...

"So who's next?" asked Zoro.

"She is" said Nami, pointing to the sky. There was a woman flying towards the ship on an umbrella.

"She looks familiar..." said Zoro.

The woman landed on the ship and put her umbrella away. "Hello" said the woman "I'm Merry Poppins"

"I swear I've heard that name before..." said Zoro.

"Well Ms. Poppins, first off, what do you wish to work for?" asked Nami.

"I work not for money" said Merry Poppins "I work for the sake of working"

"Alright!" said Nami "You're in!"

"Wait a minute!" said Zoro "You're from a Disney movie! Nami! Check the disclaimer and see if it covers for Merry Poppins"

"Let's see" said Nami as she pulled out a notepad "I don't own one piece so stop asking me... nope! Merry isn't here!"

"Sorry Ms. Poppins" said Zoro "We're going to have to reject you" and with that, Zoro pushed Merry Poppins off the ship

"Very weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!" said Merry Poppins as she fell to her doom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Go, 1 in the afternoon...

"Haven't we interviewed you before?" asked Zoro.

"Of course not" said the man who was a spitting image to Mr. Devil "I have a moustache see?"

"Good point" said Zoro "Now, what's your name again?"

"I am Mr. um... Mr. Not the devil! Yes that will do..." said the man.

"Very well Mr. Not the devil" said Nami "What do you want in pay?"

"How about your soul?" said Mr. Not the devil.

"My soul? No!" said Nami.

"Very well" said Mr. Not the devil "How about the swordsman's soul?"

"What?" shouted Zoro.

"Why do you want his soul?" asked Nami.

"To make soul... um... Cupcakes!" said Mr. Not the devil "They're perfect with um... stew! Yes... stew..."

"It's a deal!" said Nami.

"Are you nuts!" shouted Zoro "For God's sake..."

"God! Where!" shouted Mr. Not the devil in fear "Gotta go! AHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Not the devil dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Go, 2 in the afternoon...

"It's hopeless!" said Nami "No one is good for the job! We've interviewed 109 people and found no one!"

"I think that last applicant was good!" said Zoro "Pretty hot to...".

"Zoro! For the last time, that was a man!" said Nami.

"I know" replied Zoro.

"O...K..." said Nami backing away two spaces.

"Hey! A ship coming towards us!" said Zoro.

"Wait a minute!" said Nami "That's Buggy's ship!"

"Who?" asked Zoro.

"You know" replied Nami "Buggy the pirate clown! We've battled him before!"

"Which one was he again?" asked Zoro.

"THE ONE THAT LOOKED LIKE A CLOWN!" shouted Nami.

"Wait... we've faced a guy that looks like a clown?" asked Zoro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on Buggy's ship...

"Alvida! Can you see the Merry Go?" asked Buggy.

"Sorry Captain Buggy!" said Alvida "They're nowhere in sight- wait! I see them! Straight ahead!"

"Brilliant!" said Buggy "With Luffy as an infant, we can take over their ship and I can have my revenge!"

"Captain Buggy, how did we find out that he was an infant anyway?" asked Cabaji.

"Don't question me!" shouted Buggy. Then his hands flew off his body and stole Cabaji's unicycle.

"Chop Chop Keep-away!" shouted Buggy, as his hands played keep-away with Cabaji's unicycle.

"Give that back!" whined Cabaji "I need that!"

"Why did I join you clowns again?" asked Alvida with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Merry Go...

"HE'S CALLED BUGGY THE CLOWN BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!" screamed Nami.

"Sorry" said Zoro "Not ringing any bells"

"THINK HARDER YOU MOTHER FU-" started Nami "Oh no! It's too late! They're already here!"

Buggy's ship came right up next to the Merry go. Buggy, Alvida, Cabaji and Mohji all hopped on board.

"Oh no!" said Zoro "It's Buggy the pirate clown!"

"YOU REMEMBER NOW!" shouted Nami in disbelief.

"Of course!" said Zoro "How can anyone forget Buggy?"

"Nice to know that you remember me Zoro" said Buggy "Have a salty treat" With that Buggy threw a pretzel at Zoro.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" said Zoro, as he caught the pretzel with his mouth.

"Hand over the straw hat kid!" said Buggy "Or should I say, straw hat baby! Hahahahahaha!"

"We'll never hand the babies over to you!" said Nami "Not for any reason!"

Suddenly a smell drifted through the air, a smelly smell, a smelly smell that smelled (Right! Never saying that again!)

"Oh my God!" shouted Alvida, covering her nose "What is that smell!"

"Smells like a dead skunk covered in burned hair!" shouted Buggy.

"Smells like big foot's dick!" shouted Nami.

"Where the hell is that smell coming from?" asked Zoro.

"Poopy!" said a small voice behind them.

They all turned around and saw Luffy.

"Well" said Zoro "Looks like Luffy is making use of his diaper!"

"Let's get out of here!" said Nami as she grabbed Luffy and handed him over to buggy "Here! You can take care of the babies while we get the flower to turn them back to normal! Bye!"

Then Nami and Zoro jumped onto Buggy's and sailed away, screaming the whole time.

To be continued...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Now, like in chapter 2, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me sick or immature! Please review! See ya!**


	5. Zoro vs Sir Black

**The Punishment**

**Welcome to the latest chapter of the punishment! Um... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Monty Python's the Holy Grail. But I do own this shiny watch!... Ok I don't own that either...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami have been sailing for two days and have just reached the forbidden mountain.

"We're finally here" said Nami with a sigh as she hopped off the ship.

"Yep! We just have to get the flower and we're out of here right?" asked Zoro.

"Well it isn't that simple Zoro" said Nami "We have a lot of challenges to face"

"Like what?" asked Zoro.

"Well there is the guarded bridge, the cave of the beast, the cliff of horror, the bridge of trivia and the stairway of doom" explained Nami.

"Uh... do we have to go?" asked Zoro.

"You're not scared are you?" asked Nami with a smirk.

"...No...of...course not..." said Zoro silently.

"Then let's go!" said Nami.

--------------------------------------------

The Going Merry...

"GET THE RUBBER BRAT OFF ME!" screamed Buggy, running around while Luffy was holding on to buggy's nose for dear life.

"Coming" said Mohji as he pulled a crowbar.

"Where is the reindeer one!" screamed Cabaji "The little bugger took a shit on my unicycle!"

"No that was Ritchie" said Mohji as he pried Luffy off Buggy's nose.

"That's it! The Lion dies!" screamed Cabaji as he pulled out a knife.

-----------------------------------

The Guarded Bridge, Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami were heading towards the Guarded Bridge.

"We should be there any second- Whoa!" gasped Nami when she looked.

Two men were fighting right in front of a bridge.

One was wearing baggy clothes and a green bandana, while the other one was wearing black knight's armor.

"Holy crap!" said Zoro "That's the legendary Sir Black!"

"Wow! _The_ legendary Sir Black?" asked Nami.

"Yep!" said Zoro.

"Who's _the _legendary Sir Black?" asked Nami.

"The world's greatest knight and the third greatest swordsman in the world after Mihawk and I!" explained Zoro "I've always wanted to fight him!"

The two pirates we're slashing each other with swords. Sir Black had clearly won having just slashed his opponent in the face and knocking him down. He walked to the front of the bridge and stood there, not moving an inch.

Zoro and Nami walked up to Sir Black at this point.

"Greetings Sir Black" said Zoro "I am Roranoa Zoro, first mate of the strawhat priates!" Sir Black did not move or speak.

"And this is Nami, Navigator of the the strawhat pirates" said Zoro as he pointed to Nami.

He didn't say or do anything.

"You're a hell of a swordsman Sir Black and I'm wondering if you would like to join our crew" said Zoro.

He still did nothing.

"Very well" sighed Zoro "Let's go Nami-"

"None shall pass" said Sir Black.

"Sorry what?" said Zoro.

"None shall pass!" said Sir Black.

"Look Blacky, I don't care if you don't want to join our crew, but we need to get through-" began Zoro but was cut off by Sir Black "I care not of your reason, none shall pass"

"Dude, I am Roranoa Zoro, First mate of the strawhat pirates, The second best swordsman in the world, which by the way is one rank above you, and I have a bounty of 12,000,000! Now Let us through!" shouted Zoro.

"I move for no man" said Sir Black.

"Fine!" said Zoro as he pulled out one of his swords "Then I'll force my way through!"

"Then you shall die!" said Sir Black as he pulled out his sword. The two began fighting with their swords. Nothing could be seen in the whirlwind of sparks and metal chippings.

Then suddenly Zoro sliced Sir Black's right arm clear off.

"Well, well, well" said Zoro with a smirk "Looks like I win"

"No you don't" said Sir Black as he pried his sword from his severed arm "The fight's still on!"

"But I've chopped your arm off!" said Zoro.

"No you didn't!" said Sir Black.

"Yes I did! Look" said Zoro as pointed to his severed arm.

"'Tis but a scratch!" said Sir Black

"Alright then" sighed Zoro as he pulled out his second sword.

The two began fighting once again.

Zoro was slashing at his opponent hoping to hit and he was not disappointed as he sliced off his other arm.

"_Now_ the fight is over" said Zoro as he turned around "Come Nami let's get- OW!" Sir Black had kicked Zoro in the shin.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro.

"The fight is still on" said Sir Black.

"Sir Black, you are very brave but I have won!" explained Zoro.

"No you haven't!" said Sir Black.

"Look you stupid bastard I've sliced both of your arms off!" shouted Zoro.

"No you haven't!" said Sir Black.

"Look at your arms!" shouted Zoro.

Sir Black looked at his arms. "Just a flesh wound" said Sir Black as he kicked Zolo again.

"Liar!" shouted Zoro.

"C'mon ya pansy!" sneered Sir Black.

"If you wish" said Zoro as he sliced off one of his legs.

"Right, now that we've got that settled I can- what are you doing?" asked Zoro.

Sir Black was leaning on Zoro and attempting to fight.

"Come on! This fight isn't over!" said Sir Black with a hint of insanity in his voice. "

What are ya gonna do, bleed on me?" said Zoro, getting annoyed.

"I'm Sir Black! I'm invincible!" shouted Sir Black.

"You're a loony!" said Zoro "You're a Fruit-loop, but you're not invincible!"

"KEEP FIGHTING GOD DAMN PUSSY!" shouted Sir Black, clearly gone insane.

"Fine" said Zoro as he pulled out his third sword and sliced off his other leg, making him nothing but a four stump chump (I'm mean!).

"Alright" said Zoro "We'll call it a draw. Let's get going Nami"

"Ok" said Nami as the two walked across the bridge.

"Oh I see" said Sir Black "Running away eh? YOU YELLOW BELLIED BASTARDS! Come back here! I'll bite your legs off!"

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Now after a few comments... or more accurately... a death threat... I may make it a ZoNa again! Or will I? Stay tuned to find out! Same Bat time! Same Bat channel!**


	6. Love, a twisted ankle & a dead clown

**The punishment**

**Welcome back ya'll! I'm pretty pleased with this story so far! It's my most successful one piece story so far! Now, I am going to try and make this a ZoNa again! But since I'm not very good at romances you're gonna have to cut me some slack. I'll try my best and if readers could try and help me out it would be great! Let's Begin!**

**Disclaimer: I swear to God! I did not rape that monkey! I- Wait... this is the disclaimer...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merry go...

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" screamed Buggy.

"Why do we have to take care of these brats!" screamed Alvida.

"RAOR!" roared Ritchie "Translation: Help! The unicycle dude is trying to stab me!" During all the commotion, no one noticed the black cloud forming above them until it boomed a huge voice.

"**WHO ARE YOU?" **asked the cloud.

"We are the Circus crew" said Buggy with a trembling voice.

**"WHERE IS RORANOA ZORO!" **boomed the voice.

"Um... Gone to get a cure" said Cabaji.

**"WELL THIS IS _HIS _PUNISHMENT! YOU MAY LEAVE!" **said the voice.

"FREEDOM" screamed Buggy as he jumped of the ship.

"Captain Buggy wait-" warned Alvida.

But it was too late. Buggy had already jumped off the ship and drowned.

**"GOT HIM!" **said the voice with a laugh **"I NEVER GET TIRED OF DOING THAT TO POEPLE! I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE!" **The cloud faded away until it was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guarded Bridge...

Zoro and Nami were walking along the guarded bridge.

"That was pretty amazing back there" said Nami.

"It wasn't much. I just-" began Zoro, but then he noticed that Nami was holding on to his hand.

"What are you doing Nami?" asked Zoro.

"I- what! I- um" stuttered Nami while blushing "I was- WHOA!" Nami wasn't concentrating and slipped on a puddle and fell on top of Zoro.

The two blushed slightly.

"Sorry" said Nami "Bit clumsy"

"You're not the type to be clumsy" said Zoro.

"Except when I'm near you" said Nami quietly.

"When I'm around?" asked Zoro.

Nami blushed realizing that she hadn't said her last line quiet enough.

"I mean... um... let's get goin'!" said Nami as she tried to run but fell over "Ow! My ankle!"

"Nami! Can you walk?" asked Zoro.

"I... don't... think... so..." said Nami.

"Don't worry" said Zoro "I'll carry you"

Nami blushed Slightly "Don't worry about that Zoro, I can- Whoa!"

Zoro picked Nami up and placed her arms around his neck.

"I'm not going to slow down just because you're holding on to me Nami" said Zoro "So hold on tight!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the short chapter folks! But I've gotta go! See ya soon!**


	7. The Bridge of Trivia

**The punishment**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 7. I've been reading a few ZoNa stories for inspiration. If anyone would like to help me out with this story by giving me some suggestions that would be great. Let's begin the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Not like it's a big deal or anything. There's lots of stuff I don't own! Like the Mona Lisa, Tahj Mahal, a robot, a fighter jet...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami have been on many great adventures since we last left them. Together they past through the cave of the beast and the cliff of horrors. These adventures were stunning and would have taken up a lot of chapters so they shall not be shown and will probably not be important by the end of this chapter.

Zoro was still carrying Nami up the mountain and on the way to the bridge of trivia.

"So what happens at the bridge of trivia exactly?" asked Zoro.

"There is a sorcerer waiting there who will ask both of us three questions each" explained Nami "If you answer all three then he will let you through"

"What if you don't answer all three?" asked Zoro.

"Well, if you can't answer a question or get a question wrong, you um... get plunged off the bridge by mysterious forces" said Nami.

"I see..." said Zoro "This is probably a good time to mention that I never finished school"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going Merry...

Since last chapter, Cabaji had successfully rescued his captain and forced him back to work.

"We need to build some kind of play area for them" said Alvida.

"I'm already working on one" said Cabaji as he was hammering some wood together "Buggy, help me out here!"

"I'm the captain! You can't order me around!" said Buggy "Besides, I'm on my break"

"Look Buggy! I saved you from those waters and I can just as easily throw you back in!" said Cabaji "Now give me a hand!"

Buggy's hand floated up next to Cabaji's head.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" screamed Cabaji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami were currently having a picnic on the mountain.

"This is pretty nice Zoro" said Nami.

"You're right Nami" said Zoro "I don't think it's ever been just the two of us"

"Yeah Zolo, I really have enjoyed our time together" said Nami "Just the two of us..." Nami & Zoro's heads started to get closer and closer, their lips were about to touch when...

"Think you can answer my questions three?" said a voice from somewhere.

"I think so" said another voice.

"What's that?" said Zoro as he lifted his head away.

"I don't know" said Nami, who was trying not blush at what just nearly happened "Let's check it out"

Nami got up and took a few steps.

"What a minute" said Zoro "I thought you're ankle was twisted"

"Oh yeah... about that... um..." said Nami "Um... let's get going!" Nami ran to where they heard the voices.

"O... K..." said Zoro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going Merry...

"Right everyone" said Alvida "Now that the brats are asleep, we can plan our attack on the other two when they return!"

"I have an idea!" said Cabaji as he turned to Mohji "Mohji! You thinking' what I'm thinking'"

"I hope so" said Mohji as he placed his hand on Cabaji's.

"I told you back at Rouge Town Mohji" said Cabaji "It ain't gonna happen"

"Ok" said Mohji glumly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bridge of Trivia, Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami ran up to where they heard the voices to see to people.

One was wearing orange robes, had a long white beard and had no hair.

The other seemed to be a regular pirate, wearing red and orange clothing.

"Question 1" said the one wearing robes "What is your name?" "Captain Minor Character" said the pirate (I couldn't think up a name for him)

"What is your quest?" asked the wizard. "To find the body of my father, Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Story, who died on this mountain" said the man. (Tee Hee)

"What is your favourite colour?" asked the wizard. "Uh... blue" said the pirate, who was shocked by an easy question.

"Ok then! You pass! Go on through!" said the wizard.

"That's all we have to do?" said Zoro "That's easy!" Zoro ran up to the wizard.

"Greetings pirate!" said the man "I am No-name! The sorcerer with no name!"

"Well technically" said Nami behind Zoro "Wouldn't_ that_ be your name?"

"Shut up" said the wizard "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"I will" said Zoro.

"Very well" said No-name "Question one: What is your name?" "Roranoa Zoro" answered Zoro.

"What is you're quest?" asked No-name. "To find the rare flower of Monty Python mountain" answered Zoro.

"What... is the average speed of a blue-tailed lorikeet after laying its eggs in summer?" asked No-name. "I don't know that!" said Zolo.

Suddenly a huge wind began blowing and blew Zoro off the bridge and into the pit below.

Fortunately, Nami threw rope out and pulled Zoro up.

"You saved me" said Zoro.

"Well I can't date you if you're dead!" said Nami.

"You WHAT!" said Zoro.

"Nothing!" said Nami.

"You're turn" said No-name to Nami "What is you're name?" "Nami" answered Nami.

"What is you're quest?" asked No-name. "To find the rare flower of Monty Python mountain" answered Nami.

"What is the weight of an average 6 month elephant?" asked No-name. "African or Indian?" asked Nami.

"What? I don't know!" said No-name.

Then the winds started blowing again and blew No-name off the bridge.

"How did you know to do that?" asked Zoro.

"It's just one of those things that navigators have to know" said Nami.

Nami walked ahead but Zoro stayed behind.

"You coming?" asked Nami.

"You go ahead" said Zoro "I just need to do one thing. I'll catch up with you"

"Ok!" said Nami as she kept walking.

Zoro walked over to a field and picked up a yellow flower.

"Maybe Nami might like this" said Zoro to himself "Maybe I can give to her and tell her how I feel..."

Zoro placed the flower in his sash and ran after Nami.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And thus ends chapter seven! I only have a few more chapters to do folks! I hope you can stick around to read them! By the way, the bridge of trivia scene was inspired by Monty Python's the Holy Grail! It's a good movie! You should watch it! See ya folks!**


	8. The Rare Flower

**The Punishment**

**Welcome to chapter 8! As well as this been the eighth chapter, this will also be the last chapter to take place in monty python mountain. I hope you all enjoyed it along with the numerous Monty Python rip-offs. Also, if Buggy _talks like this _it means that his voice has gone into that creepy tone. Anyway, let's begin! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even think I need to tell you I don't own it...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami were walking up the mountain to find the rare flower (yes that's its name).

"So where is it exactly?" asked Zoro.

"According to the book" said Nami "It should be in the sacred garden. Interestingly enough, there is not one challenge in the garden"

"Really?" said Zolo "No dumbass knights? No poorly named characters? Sweet! Let's get going!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Going Merry...

The Circus crew was planning on how they would destroy Nami and Zoro when they heard a noise from the baby-monitor. (Or baby snail phone, whatever's good with you)

"What's that noise?" asked Buggy.

"It's one of the brats crying" said Alvida "Go take care of them Buggy"

"Me!" said Buggy "I don't want to!"

"No Buggy" said Alvida as she pulled out an axe "I mean 'take care of them'"

"Oh I get it" said Buggy as he took the axe "I'll go and 'take care of them'!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty Python Mountain...

Zoro and Nami were walking up the mountain trying to find the sacred garden.

"Zoro" said Nami "I- I- I need to talk to you"

"What is it Nami?" asked Zoro

"Zoro, I want to talk to you about something serious" said Nami "I'm starting to see someone as more than a friend"

"You mean love?" asked Zolo.

"Yes" answered Nami.

"Who is it? Luffy? Sanji? Usopp? Chopper? The rarley-seen Buggy?" asked Zoro.

"No..." said Nami "It's-"

"Look!" said Zoto pointing ahead. Right ahead was the sacred garden.

"Alright!" said Nami "Let's find the flower and get out of here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Going Merry...

Buggy walked into the baby's room and looked around for the source of the crying. Luffy was on the floor crying.

"_What's wrong Luffy?" _asked Buggy in his creepy tone "_Are you sad? Need a laugh? Well to bad, BECAUSE BUGGY ALWAYS GETS THE LAST LAUGH!" _He laughed as he grabbed Luffy with one hand & pinned him down while his other hand disconnected while holding the axe.

"BARA BARA GUILLONTINE!" shouted Buggy. Buggy brought the axe down but just before it hit Luffy, it stopped. "_What the!" _said Buggy in confusion "_Let me try again._ BARA BARA GUILLOTINE!" His hand came down again but just before it hit Luffy, it stopped again.

"I- I- I CANT DO IT!" sobbed Buggy "He's just too cute!" He let go of Luffy and began to cry. He cried for about ten minutes until his hand felt wet.

He looked at his disconnected hand on the other side of the room and saw Chopper slobbering on it. "Get off my hand Reverse-Rudolf!" shouted Buggy "I'm not in the mood to- OH MY GOD NO!"

Buggy looked in horror as he saw the scariest sight ever.

The axe wasn't in his hand.

He turned around looking for the axe anf then realized that the axe not being in his hand was the second scariest thing he ever saw. The most terrifying thing he has ever seen was baby Sanji.

Holding the axe.

"NOOOO!" screamed Buggy in horror as Sanji came charging for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sacred Garden...

Zoro and Nami looked around the garden but couldn't find it. In fact, they couldn't find any flowers.

"Where are all the flowers?" asked Nami.

"**I CAN ANSWER THAT!" **said a loud booming voice from above.

"Not you again!" said Nami "Why can't you leave us alone!"

"Because the story wouldn't be very interesting if he did" said Zoro.

"**EXACTLY!**" said the god.

"Look I don't care!" said Nami "I just want to get the flower and-"

"**IF ONLY IT WERE THAT SIMPLE GIRL!"** said the god "**YOU SEE, I HAVE BEEN TOLD ABOUT YOUR LITTLE QUEST BY THE CLOWNS AT YOUR SHIP!** **SO I CAME HERE AND DESTROYED ALL THE FLOWERS!**"

"No!" said Nami "You can't!"

"**FORTUNATELY FOR YOU I LET ONE FLOWER LIVE! BUT I HID IT SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS AND IT COULD TAKE YOU YEARS TO FIND IT!**" boomed the voice "**GOOD LUCK FINDING IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"No!" sobbed Nami "How are we going to help them now!" Nami began to cry.

Zoro sighed and pulled out the flower he had gotten before.

"Here Nami" said Zoro as he offered it to Nami "I know it isn't the rare flower but it came from my heart, and that's just as rare!" (Wow! That was a good line! I should be a poet!)

"Thank you Zoro" sniffed Nami "I think that it's beautiful and I- wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Nami pulled out the book and looked at the picture in the book and the one Nami was holding.

"ZORO! YOU FOUND IT! YOU FOUND THE GOLDEN TICKET! I MEAN THE RARE FLOWER!" shouted Nami. (Note: I'm not sure why I added that line, but I did) Nami hugged Zoro and kissed him on the cheek.

"**YOU FOUND THE FLOWER?" **said the booming voice in shock.

"Uh... Yep!" said Zoro.

"**Wow, that was amazing" **said the voice, no longer booming "**You must be very lucky pirates indeed. I like you Zoro. I will allow you to go free without a punishment. Also I will give you this!**"

The cloud spat out a rubber chicken.

"What the hell does this do?" asked Zoro.

"**When the time comes, you shall know**" said the voice "**I hope we can meet again someday, perhaps the author will make a sequel and I'll get a comeback. Until then, goodbye**"

The cloud began to shrink until it was gone. For good.

"Come on" said Zoro "Let's go home"

To be continued...


	9. The Circus Fights Back!

**The Punishment**

**Welcome to the chapter 9! I hope you are all enjoying my story! Also in this chapter I've used two jokes from Family Guy series four! The DVD is out now, get it while you can! (The Fox network is paying me $800 for saying that!) I haven't got much else to say so I'll just let you start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Family Guy! But you can own them both on DVD now! (I know, I've become a sell-out!)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merry Go...

The Circus crew heard loud screaming from the sleep area. Alvida, Mohji and Cabaji ran up to the door to see what it was. Before they opened the door, Buggy opened it and walked out completely bald.

"Captain Buggy! What happened?" asked Alvida. "I don't want to talk about it" said Buggy.

"But your hair-" began Cabaji.

"_I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" _said Buggy.

"How ironic" said a voice "You don't want to talk about it, and I don't want to hear about it" Everyone turned around to see Zoro and Nami on board.

"Ah Zoro, Nami! Good to see you two again!" said Buggy as he pulled out a dagger from his belt "We were waiting for you! EVERYONE! WEAPONS READY!"

Cabaji pulled out a sword, Alvida pulled out her club and Mohji jumped on top of Ritchie.

"Prepare to attack!" said Buggy.

"Wait Buggy" said Alvida.

"Yeah?" said Buggy as he turned around to see Alvida.

"Before we begin to battle, I just want to say that... I love you" said Alvida.

"Ok then" said Buggy as he turned around to face Zolo and Nami "ATTACK!"

Alvida sighed as she attacked along with Buggy, Mohji, Ritchie and Cabaji.

"By the way Buggy" said Nami "We brought your ship back!" With that the circus crew ran _around _Nami and Zoro and jumped on their ship.

"WE'RE FREE!" screamed the Circus crew as they began to sail off.

"Do you think we should've told them that there's a huge hole in it?" asked Zoro.

"No" said Nami "They can figure it out"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in Chopper's room...

Nami and Zoro were in Chopper's room with a large cauldron.

"Why do we need the cauldron exactly?" asked Zoro.

"Well the flower isn't the only cure" said Nami "We need to mix it with other ingredients"

"Ok then" said Zoro "Well the water is boiled to the right temperature"

"Great!" said Nami "Hand me the ingredients when I ask for them Zoro. A jug of milk" Zoro passed Nami the jug of milk.

"A bag of flour" said Nami. Zoro passed Nami a bag of flour.

"A teaspoon of sugar" said Nami. "Nami is that the ingredients for the cure or a cake?" asked Zoro as he passed a teaspoon of sugar.

"Six bottles of whisky" said Nami. "Now we're talking!" said Zoro as he grabbed six bottles of whisky (Don't ask me why Chopper has six bottles of whisky in his room because I wont answer you).

"Wait a minute!" said Nami "I forgot to get chili powder from the kitchen. I'll be back" Nami walked out of the room.

Zoro looked down at the six bottles of whisky and smiled to himself. "Nami wouldn't mind if I had one sip" said Zoro as he picked up a bottle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 seconds later...

Nami walked into the room with the chili powder and gasped at the sight before her.

Zoro was completely naked and drunk while all six bottles of whisky were on the ground empty.

"Zoro! What the hell happened to your clothes!" asked Nami.

"Well look who's here!" said Zoro "Mr. "I don't have time for your little league games" come here you son of a bitch!" Zoro ran up to Nami and began to cry on her shoulder "Why do you close you eyes when we make love?" then Zoro passed out.

"I'm never leaving you alone with alcohol again" said Nami.

Suddenly Nami heard a noise outside. Nami runs outside to see that Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, Ritchie and Cabaji are all on the ship and throwing the babies into a sack.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nami.

"Well after the ship sank for some reason, we had to use the lifeboat and realized that we needed money for a new ship" explained Buggy "So we're going to use these brats as hostages! If you want them back then you have to pay us three-million belli!"

"Until then, see ya!" said Alvida as they jumped off the ship and into their lifeboat.

"The babies!" gasped Nami "What am I going to do?"

At that point, Zoro walked up next to Nami with his clothes back on. Despite this, he was still drunk. "Don't worry Santa Claus" slurred Zoro "I'll get your bike back" with that, Zoro grabbed a fishing rod, used it to grab the life boat and reel it back in.

When Zoro pulled them back onto the boat he laughed at Buggy. "Hey, Hey!" said Zoro "It's Krusty! Where's sideshow Mel?" "Krusty? _Did you just call me Krusty?" _screamed Buggy in his classic creepy tone "_I hate people referring me to that clown! Why does everyone do that?" _"Probably because of your nose" said Zoro.

"_Oh yeah?" _screamed Buggy "_Well take this! "_BARA BARA SLAP!" Buggy disconnected his hand and slapped Zoro hard.

Somehow the hit caused Zoro to become sober again. "What the- Uh-oh, angry clown!" said Zoro as he began to run (I know that Zoro would never ever run, but just let it slide for this story).

Buggy began to chase Zoro around the ship. Zoro knew that Buggy would catch him eventually. "I already know that swords don't work on him" said Zoro to himself "But what else do I have?" Then Zoro remembered the rubber chicken that the god gave to him and pulled it out of his sash. He remembered the words that he said to him.

"_**When the time comes, you shall know"**_

Zoro turned around and threw the rubber chicken at Buggy with all his might. It went flying at him in slow motion. Then it bounced of and didn't do a thing to Buggy. The looked at each other for a second then down at the chicken. "DAMN IT!" screamed Zoro as he began to run again.

Buggy pulled out a few daggers and placed one into his mouth. "BARA BARA PARTY!" shouted Buggy. Buggy's head and hands separated from Buggy's body and charged at Zoro. Before Buggy's head reached Zoro, Nami threw out a net and caught it, along with his hands.

"_Let me go!" _shouted Buggy.

"Would like to do it Zoro?" asked Nami.

"I'd be honoured" said Zoro. Zoro took Buggy's head and loaded it in the cannon.

"_What are you doing?" _screamed Buggy inside the cannon.

"Consider it a new career in the circus" said Zoro "You can't be a clown all your life"

"_Clown! Are you referring to my nose! I GET YOU FOR THAT ZORO, YOU SON OF A BI-" _Began Buggy but was interrupted when Zoro fired the cannon. "_I'LL BE BACK!" _Shouted Buggy as he went flying away.

"What should we do with the others?" asked Nami.

"Don't know" said Zoro "Wait a minute! They have the babies!"

The two ran back and saw that the rest of the circus crew was just about to leave.

"Oh no you don't" said Zoro as he pulled out his swords. Zoro slashed the sack open and pulled out the babies.

"Nami! Grab the babies!" ordered Zoro.

"Right!" said Nami as she grabbed the babies.

"And now for you" said Zoro as he pointed his swords at the remaining Circus Crew members.

"You think you can hurt me with your sword? Hah!" laughed Alvida "Remember, I've eaten the Sube Sube fruit which causes anything that could harm me to bounce off"

"Exactly" said Zoro as he grabbed her legs. Zoro grabbed both of her ankles and held her like a sword.

"Sube Sube Sword!" said Zoro as he hit Cabaji with Alvida. Due to Alvida's devil fruit power, Cabaji bounced off her and went flying away.

"Sube Sube Sword!" said Zoro as he hit Mohji with Alvida, causing the same thing to happen.

"Sube Sube-" began Zoro as he swiped at Ritchie with Alvida. But before he could, a hundred PETA protesters stood in front of Ritchie.

"Stop!" said one "You are in violation of animal right law 45-G, "Hurting an anime animal" You're to cease immediately!"

"Or what?" asked Zoro. "Or we will stand here and protest all day!" At this point, Ritchie ate every single protester in one bite.

"Thanks man" said Zoro as he hit Ritchie with Alvida "But I'm still going to have to annihilate you!" Ritchie went flying away.

"What're you gonna do to me?" asked Alvida.

"We're gonna set you free!" said Zoro as he put her in the lifeboat "Run! Be free from the idiots!"

"Hoorah!" cheered Alvida as she sailed away "I'm free!"

"That was pretty nice Zoro" said Nami "You really are kind and- You did something to the ship didn't you?"

"I might have forgotten to mention that the closest island from this ship is infested with Navy officers and Bounty Hunters" said Zoro "It'll be her fault if she lands there"

"Good point" said Nami "Well we better get back to changing these guys back to normal"

Suddenly the two smelled something awful and heard Luffy giggling.

"Speaking of changing..." chuckled Zoro "You wanna take this one?"

Nami sighed "Fine" she said.

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far, stay tuned for the final chapter! See you then!**


	10. A happy ending is a good ending!

**The Punishment**

**Welcome to the last chapter of The Punishment. I'm really glad that you all enjoyed the story so much. To be honest I never thought that it would be a good story. I thought it be one of those stories that never get review and never go past the second chapter. But I am glad that everyone liked it so much! Now let's start the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If you haven't figured that out by now than you must be stupider than me!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Going Merry...

Zoro and Nami had finally finished making the potion that would cure the babies.

"Well all we need to do is let them drink it and they'll go back to normal an hour later" said Nami "So let's fill their bottles up and then everything will be back to normal"

"Alright then" said Zoro as he filled one of the bottles up "So anyway Nami I hope you learned not to never anger a god so this won't happen again!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami "You the reason why the god did all this!"

"Ok, not seeing any logic in that" said Zoro "But it should fun to see you explain it so continue"

"Oh forget it" sighed Nami "Let's just give them the potion so we go back to our normal lives and you can go back to ignoring me"

"Ignoring you? What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"You never talk to me, whenever I look at you, you look away and you always act like your better than me by never letting me fight" said Nami.

"Nami, there's something I need to tell you" said Zoro "I- I love you. I always have. The reason why I don't talk to you is because I'm afraid that I'll say something stupid. I look away when you look at me is so you don't see me blushing. And the reason why I never let you fight is because I'd never want you to get hurt"

"Really?" asked Nami "You really love me?"

"Yes" said Zoro.

"Oh Zoro!" cried Nami "I love you too!" (I can't write romances! Ignore this section!)

The two slowly let their faces come forward and let their lips press. The two stood their enjoying that one magical kiss that seem to go on for hours, even though it had been only a few minutes. When the two stopped kissing they looked at each other in the eyes.

"That was amazing" said Nami.

"It was" said Zoro.

"I've realized something Zoro" said Nami "Once we turn the others back to normal, we won't really be able to date or anything. I mean, there wouldn't be time or anything, besides it would really annoy Sanji which would cause a problem for us because he'd hate us both"

"Sanji can fornicate himself with an iron stick! But I guess you're right about there not being time" said Zoro "Maybe... we should stay friends for now"

"I guess so" said Nami "Maybe once Luffy finds one piece we'll be able to do it"

"Now I want Luffy to find One Piece more than he does!" said Zolo.

Nami Giggles "Me too" (I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCES! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CRAP!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

Nami and Zoro had given the bottles to everyone and were waiting for them to turn back to normal.

"Any minute now" said Nami.

"Wait I just realized something" said Zoro "When they change back to normal, the clothes they're wearing now wont fit them. Meaning that they'll-"

Before Zoro could finish, they all instantly turned back to their regular ages. Unfortunately, all their clothes became too small and ripped apart, causing them to be naked.

Zoro and Nami started to laugh hard.

"Hey!" said Luffy "Where are we? And what happened to our clothes?"

Sanji began to watch Robin. "Sanji, eyes away or I'll take them away" threatened Robin. "Yes Robin" said Sanji as he turned around.

"Well it's great that everything is back to normal" said Zoro.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Nami as she read the book of youth spells "According to the book anyone that is unconscious when turned into a baby keeps there regular mind. That means... SANJI!"

Nami grabbed one of Zoro's swords and chased after Sanji.

"Shit!" screamed Sanji as he began to run.

"Why does this have to be normal" sighed Zolo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Alvida was in the lifeboat living up her new freedom.

"This is the life" said Alvida.

But her relaxation was cut short when a naval ship came up next to hers.

"You're under arrest dirtbag!" said a familiar voice as smoke began to rise from the ship and grabbed Alvida. When it pulled her up she saw that Cabaji, Mohji, Ritchie and Buggy's head were all there and trapped by sea stone handcuffs.

"Let's get you a pair" said the voice. Alvida looked over and saw Smoker and Tashigi standing there with her own pair of handcuffs.

"Not likely!" said Alvida "Slip Slip Tackle!" Alvida charged at Smoker and Tashigi and used her powers to make them slip off her body and go flying away.

"The ship is ours!" cheered Buggy's head "Now I need to get my head back! Bara Bara Fetch!"

Buggy gathered all of his energy and concentrated on his body. Then all his body parts flew on to the ship and attached to Buggy.

"Alright!" cheered Buggy "I have my body parts back and we can take this ship and make it ours! We can use this ship to raid villigers, and because they think we're a marine ship, they won't prepare to fight us! We'll be just like Don Krieg's Pirate Armarda!" Then Buggy ran over to one of the cannons.

"Captain, what are you doing?" asked Cabaji.

"I'm going to blast of the cannon to celebrate!" said Buggy.

Buggy loaded the cannon with a Buggy Bomb and fired it.

The cannonball flied up into the sky and hit a cloud. Then suddenly, the cloud started getting bigger and darker, until the whole sky had been filled up with darkness. The seas started to get rough and lightning was striking, then a booming voice screamed "**WHO DARES AWAKEN ME!" **"Oh that can't be good" said Buggy.

The End

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I really appreciate all the fans I've had throughout the story! Here is the list of people I wish to thank!**

CheddarCheese99043

Rouge with a Blade

Emma Iveli

Blizzardrake

King Octoparrot

Mr. Thumbsup

Master of Halo vehicles

Silver Horror

DestructoDude

The author with no name

Lady Awesome

LittleAnimeGiRlX

Hells True Gift

**I will add on more people if they review me enough. (Hint, Hint!) No I'm kidding! If I see that someone is a true fan or helps point out an error, than I'll place them on the thanx list! I also apologize about the lame ending with Zoro and Nami. But as I kept telling you a hundred times, I'm not very good with romances. Okay drive home safe and remember real winners don't use devil fruits!**


End file.
